1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to programmable multimedia control systems, and more particularly, to docking stations for user interface devices including touch sensitive portable control devices.
2. Background Information
A programmable multimedia controller (PMC) controls and/or manages a wide variety of audio, video, telecommunications, data communications or other devices with which the PMC is interfaced. As used herein, PMC and “programmable multimedia controller” are used interchangeably. The PMC with programmable services is based on a general purpose computer which controls a specialized embedded computer system. The general purpose computer may be matched with a second general purpose computer to provide redundancy. The multimedia controller includes a programming environment for creating services or user experiences that may incorporate features or functionalities of several devices that are conventionally operated as separate, standalone devices. Such services may range in complexity from simple control functions to multimedia experiences that combine high performance audio and video with the graphics capability of a general purpose computer, web-based services and telecommunications.
Services may be implemented according to various zones within a larger physical space. For example, a user may specify that certain services are available in the family room of a home, while different services are available in the kitchen, depending upon the components that are available in each room or user preferences. Services may also be implemented on a per user basis in conjunction with a user profile which specifies preferences, restrictions (e.g., parental controls) and the like.
The programming environment includes a library of component profiles. Component profiles may be implemented in a number of ways based upon desired attributes of the underlying data structures. In a preferred embodiment, a component profile is implemented as an Extensible Markup Language (XML) file which describes certain attributes of a component such as a DVD player, television, amplifier or any other type of component that is capable of interfacing with the system of the present invention. A component profile typically describes at least some of the physical characteristics of the component (e.g., the input/output connectors located on the back of the component), the configuration of the component (e.g., all possible types of modules that may be present in the slots or bays of a modular receiver), the set of commands that the component recognizes (e.g., power on, power off, open disk tray), as well as the functions that the component is capable of performing (e.g., play, pause, stop).
Use of XML files for component profiles, as well as other aspects of the programmable multimedia environment are discussed in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/314,112 of Madonna, et al. for a PROGRAMMABLE MULTIMEDIA CONTROLLER WITH PROGRAMMABLE SERVICES, filed on Dec. 20, 2005, which is presently incorporated herein by reference.
As stated in the above referenced application, using a library of component profiles, a user can interactively describe how a particular installation is actually wired through an on-screen tutorial. In the case of a new installation, that system may make recommendations to the user as to how to wire an installation. Once wiring is established, a user can be advised about what services are available. A touch sensitive screen is generally the most ideal interface for tutorials and visuals of the components, as well as user-entered settings and selections.
From time to time, various touch sensitive portable communication and control devices come on the market. Several such devices are the Apple® iPad®, iPod® and iPod Touch®. These devices provide touch sensitive functionality for user selection and are themselves programmable. It would thus be beneficial to combine the functionality of such portable control devices with the PMC to provide control of the components of a programmable multimedia system. However, many such devices communicate wirelessly over wireless connections i.e., Wi-Fi, which connections can be unreliable or unavailable based upon low signal strength or interference. Additionally, wireless connections are often not secure.